


Tyrus Hardenshipping AU

by bluemightyena



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, cyrus is maxie, tj is archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemightyena/pseuds/bluemightyena
Summary: team magma leader cyrus and team aqua leader tj





	Tyrus Hardenshipping AU

                 

      "Dammit."  Tj sighed, taking back his sharpedo to his pokeball. He lost.

        "You honestly thought you could've beat me?" Cyrus smiled and scoffed, taking his own pokemon back to his pokeball, looking at the massive stone next to him. Tj fell to the ground as the brunette kid walked in, his Swampert following behind. 

           Then, Andi, the Admin, ran in and started scolding Cyrus, however him not listening, summoned groundon anyway. And then, as you know how the story goes, Cyrus looses to the kid, the kid gets groudon, the drought ends. Then-  
  


                "Ey, Cyru-" Tj walks into Cyrus's office only to see him staring at his glasses sadly, before noticing.

     The keystone was gone.

       "Huh, wheres your keystone?"

        "Someone stole it." Cyrus responded.

        "You can-"

          "Don't offer yours. I already gave the kid my megastone."

         "Oh." Tj sighed. "I'm sorry, now, what didya want me for?"

          "Well, I'd like to apologise."

          "Now for what?"

            "Being a fucking idiot."

           "Now, buddy, don't get to like the other ones. Well your the only smart one besides, well, Cyrus, but still!"  
            
             "But I'm the one who decided to summon a legendary pokemon!"

              "Buddy, that's what the leader's do. We strive for one power, one reason, but some ten year old shows up and wrecks our spirit!" Tj laughed. "Remember when we were apart of Team Rocket? Giovanni came this close to taking Mewtwo's power. He didn't win.  Other Cyrus got sent to the distortion world. Guzma, well Guzma was never really a good leader. Lysandre almost won! You just decided that your goal was wiping out the sea! Which, wow, what did the sea ever do to you?"

               "What did land ever do to you?"

           "Fair point. But well, it's fine. Again, you are smart. You are a scientist after all! C'mon, lets go have fun!" Tj dragged Cyrus along.

              "Wait Tj?"

               "Yeah?"

                Cyrus kissed Tj's cheek. "Thank you." He opened the door, going to the warp pad. He looked back at Team Aqua's Leader, who was blushing. "Well, are you coming?"

                  "Hell yeah I am." Tj ran up to the warp pads both leaving and going through the mess that is the warp pads of the hideout.  
  


**7 years later...**

                    Cyrus sat in place at the end of the puzzles, when another trainer walked into the last room.

                 "What's your name young one?" He asked, pulling out his first pokemon. 

                    "Max. I wish to become the new league champion, sir."

                      "That's a good wish, well let's start: the battle for your 3rd Gym Badge!" Cyrus spoke out, throwing his pokeball up allowing a level 19 Sandshrew.  

                      After his Numel fainted, he gave the small boy the badge. He walked out the door in the stadium, going to the small house that him and Tj had only a block away. 

   "So, how'd your day go?" Tj asked, putting a bowl of salad in front of Cyrus, him taking it and eating it.

     "Pretty good. I like this knew life. You, the head of the battle resort, and me: a gym leader. And no one really remembers our past mistakes. And, I think the kid who beat me today has a chance of being the next champ."

                   "Why's that?"   
        
            "Well, he's the first to beat me in a while. Most of the time no one ever wins against me because they don't know the type match ups. But, this kid was smart enough to bring a water type rather than a grass type." 

                    "Smart."

                    "Very."

                  "So, let's get out tonight, shall we?"

                   "Sure, I think that's smart."

                     "Wait, before we leave, this could make our break our night but," Tj mumbled the last part. Cyrus was confused.

                      "So, we know this has been an amazing 7 years, me and you. We've moved on from past mistakes, and everything else. I had this big speech, but I forgot it so," Tj fell to one knee. "Cyrus Maxie Goodman,  would you be the Groudon to my Kyogre?"

                      Cyrus smiled, "Of course!" and hugged him.  
                   
         

           
                    

                    
               

         
  


            

           


End file.
